Unfortunate Day
by dancingpiggy
Summary: Edward has to go hunting so Bella gets sucked into a day of shopping with Alice. But then Victoria shows up. What will happen when Alice absentmindedly leaves Bella's side? Takes place somewhere inbetween New Moon and Eclispe. R&R please!
1. Stupid, Cowardly Vampire

**A/N first fanfic, hope you like it!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Bella POV

I woke up in my bed, nothing surprising there. What was surprising was that Edward was gone. I sat up with a start; where was he? I glanced at my alarm clock; it said it was 7:15. Oh CRAP! SCHOOL!

I leap out from under the covers, tripping in the process, and rushed into the bathroom. I threw my hair in a pony tail to save time and scrambled to my closet, throwing on whatever clothes my hands touched. Once I had my body decently covered, I ran down stairs. I only made it half way before I fell backwards and slid the rest of the way down on my butt. Slowly I stood up, cursing under my breath. Then I heard a soft chuckle.

There, in all his glory, was Edward, laughing at my clumsiness. At least it wasn't Emmett. I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled at him trying my best to be mad at him. It wasn't working. He smiled, walked over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh. Are you alright?" he asked but I could still hear a slight chuckle in his voice.

"I'm fine. When you're as impaired as I am, you get used to falling down every flight of stairs you come across." He let out a loud laugh, surprising me.

"Well, I'm just glad you fell backwards this time so I didn't have to worry about catching you!" I didn't feel like having fun at my expense anymore so I ignored this comment.

"You want to tell me why you are rushing around? Or do I have to guess?" he said, not quite done poking fun at me.

"Oh! School! I'm gonna be late!" I nearly screamed, remembering. I dashed into the kitchen and started fumbling around for food. Next thing I knew, strong, cold arms came from behind me, holding my arms at my side. Instinctively, I leaned back into him.

"It's Saturday." Edward murmured into my ear, his cool breath mesmerizing even from behind.

"Wha…" I mumbled incoherently. Between his breath and the trail of kisses he was leaving along my neck, I couldn't think straight.

"You don't have to go to school today, silly girl. It's the weekend," he chuckled. "Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, Alice wanted to discuss something with me. I thought you would be sleeping in later."

"Oh, that's okay. What did Alice want to talk to you about?" I asked, turning around to face him.

"Are you hungry? you need breakfast." Edward said while he walked over to the fridge.

"Fine," I said knowing he was trying to avoid the discussion. "But we are going to talk about your talk with Alice." I grabbed a spoon and a bowl and walked to the table. Edward met me there with milk and cereal. He sat down across from me and watched as I poured my breakfast into the bowl and began eating.

"So…what are we gonna do today?" I asked between mouthfuls. I wanted there to be some conversation, his staring was making me self conscious.

"That's what Alice wanted to talk to me about actually." Yes! I brought it up without even meaning to! He isn't going to avoid it now. I sat up straighter with my eyes pleading him to continue.

"She wants to take you shopping," he grimaced. I think he was afraid of my reaction.

"AGAIN?!" When I saw his pained face I rethought my reaction; it wasn't his fault his sister was a shopaholic.

"I mean…that's nice, do I have a choice?" Then Edward let out a loud laugh. Glad someone is enjoying their morning. For me waking up alone, almost killing yourself on the stairs because you think you're late and having your vampire boyfriend laugh at you didn't add up to a good time.

"Sorry, but I need to go hunting," he said. I realized how black his eyes had gotten and immediately felt guilty. "You know I can't leave you alone right now, not that I want to" He was talking about how Victoria's latest goal was to kill me.

"Okay…." I grumbled. I already had a closet full of new clothes, all of which looked and fit perfectly of course, that I felt guilty for letting her buy for me. Now I was going to get even more! But then Edward always did like the clothes she got me…

"I promise to rescue you from her as soon as I'm done." Edward vowed while my favorite crooked smile appeared on his lips.

"No that's fine. I'm actually starting to talk myself into it. When is she-"

I was cut off by Alice barging in through the door and then into the kitchen, not bothering to knock.

"-coming" I finished.

"Oh Bella! This is going to so much fun!" Alice cried joyfully. The smile disappeared as she looked at me. "Look at what you're wearing! What happened to everything I got you last time?"

I look down at what I was wearing. I admit I was a disaster. In my haste to get to school I hadn't paid attention to what I put on. It seems I grabbed the ugliest things I owned. I looked back to Alice about to explain but she was already babbling about all the different stores we would go to. I turned to look at Edward, as a last ditched effort to back out, but he was gone.

"Stupid, cowardly vampire," I muttered under my breath. I heard a soft chuckle and knew he heard me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N **

**again, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. oh and im not sure about the title...should i change it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! i need at least 5 reveiws to continue**

**i have the next chapter writen, i just need more reviews! i promise it gets better!**


	2. Mall Meeting

**A/N**

**Ok, so I decided to update sooner because everyone is saying its boring so I wanted to show the exciting part. **

**Disclaimer****-**

**If I was Stephenie Meyer wouldn't I be busy writing the next book and not a fanfic that everyone says is boring? No! ****So**** I am ****obviously**** not Stephanie and don't own anything!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Bella POV

What had I gotten myself into? Would I never learn that shopping with Alice was hardly ever a good idea? These are the thoughts passing through my head as we sped down the road. Alice was smiling ear to ear and I was gripping the seat for dear life.

"Alice, slow down!" I begged not know how much more I could handle without ruining the interior with my breakfast. It surprised me when she actually did slow the car down.

"You're listening to me?" I asked her opening my eyes that had been squeezed shut.

"No, silly, we're here." She said, getting out of the car. We were in front of the mall of Port Angeles. The same mall Jessica, Angela and I went to for dress shopping. That seemed like forever ago now.

I followed her though the doors of the mall. Then she grabbed my hand and started dragging me into different stores. When we were in a store, Alice would leave me by the door and start rushing around, grabbing clothes. Then she would come back to me, dump the clothes in my arms and shove me into a dressing room. I would show her all the outfits and she would end up buying all of them. Then it was off to another store to repeat the process.

It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon when we finished. We had so many bags that they wouldn't all fit into the trunk and we had to fill the back seat. Good thing Edward let us use his Volvo; Alice's Porsche wouldn't have had enough room.

I was climbing into the passenger's seat when I realized I forgot my jacket in one of the dressing rooms.

"Crap! Alice, I left my jacket in one of the dressing rooms, I'll be right back okay?"

I rushed back into the mall trying to remember which store I had left it in. On my third guess I found it. I quickly shrugged it on, anxious to get home and see Edward. As I was walking back to the entrance that Alice was parked in front of I felt someone tap my shoulder. I whirled around in surprise and saw Victoria smiling evilly at me.

"She should have come back in with you. I was waiting all day for her to leave your side. She not as careful as your Edward is now, is she?" She was starting to circle me. I fought the urge to run; if I just made it through the doors Alice would see me.

"I'm sure Alice is on her way, she would have had a vision of you." I said trying to convince myself everything was going to be fine and trying to stall Victoria a little longer.

"I wouldn't bet on it. I've found a way around her annoying little talent." She was almost bragging about it as she continued to circle. I'm sure we had attracted some attention by now; between my scared expression and her strange stance while moving around me slowly. Then she moved closer.

"Don't make a scene or else things will be a lot worse later on," she whispered before she grabbed me around my waist and threw me on her shoulder. She quickly started walking to the door on the opposite side of the mall. The opposite side of where Alice was. I didn't do anything, knowing that her threat wasn't at all an empty one. I just hope Edward or Alice would be able to stop her in time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**

**I know its short but I only got 4 reviews!**

**Please Review! The more reviews I get, the more story you get! (****hence**** it being short)**

**dancingpiggy**


	3. Revenge and Pain

**A/N**

**Sorry it's taken so long, school was catching up to me! Lame excuse but true.**

**So anyway here's chapter 3, HOORAY! **

**Oh and ****its**** official: Twilight is going to be a movie! HOORAY! Go ****to **** more info.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Twilight. I know, shocking isn't it!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella POV

She pushed open the heavy doors leading outside with me still slung over her shoulder. I felt a cool breeze as we walked out; then everything went black.

. o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o .

Edward POV

I just drained my second mountain lion when my phone rang. This was odd sense I shouldn't be getting service out here. I checked the caller ID. Alice. I knew I should answer but decided not to, so I hit the 'IGNORE' button. A few minutes later she called again. Couldn't she wait until I got home before she bragged about their trip? Might as well answer; she'll keep calling 'til I do.

"Hello Alice," I didn't say more knowing she would be babbling in my ear about everything they bought and how hot Bella looked in all her new clothes. Of course, Bella looked hot in everything she wore…

"Edward, she gone." Her panicked voice said into my ear. "She went back in to get her jacket and when she didn't come out a while later I went in and tracked her scent. Then I caught Victoria's scent and…I…I…"

I zoned everything she said after "she's gone". Nothing else mattered. Bella was gone. My life was gone. I hung up and started running as fast as I could to Port Angeles.

X x . x X

Alice met me half way there. As soon as she saw me she started dry-crying again and wailed apologies. I didn't listen; we needed to concentrate on finding Bella. _My Bella_I needed to see her again, needed to kiss her again, needed to tell how much she means to me. I left to stop this from happening and now it was.

"Alice STOP!" I said finally. "We just need to find her. This isn't your fault."

"I know Edward, but I should have seen this coming! I should ha-," Alice stopped when she started having a vision. Her eyes clouded over and I saw her vision through her.

- - - - - -

_Bella was lying on the ground. She didn't look hurt; just unconscious.__ She was in__a large open room, but the details were blurred._

_The__n__ Victoria walked over and said something in her ear as she slowly came to._

- - - - - -

The vision ended and I felt a growl building in my chest. Before we had assumed Victoria had Bella, now I saw it and it made me sick. She was going to pay for this even if we were too late. No, don't even think like that! We will find her.

I told Alice to call the rest of the family. She turned and called Jaspers cell. Then it hit me; I knew where she was, I recognized that room.

. o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o .

Bella POV

"Wake up, you worthless girl." Victoria hissed in my ear. I was barely conscious, black spots still danced in my vision. My whole body was stiff. When I came to I was in what looked like a large warehouse. Boxes were stacked up high along the walls along with forklifts and other machinery. And for some reason it all seemed familiar, but I didn't know why. Not that it would matter now; she was going to kill me soon.

"Ah good. Now the fun part can start." Victoria said, starting to circle me again her hair wild and tangled, still as red as ever. Her eyes were dark with a hint of the haunting scarlet and her teeth were shiny with venom. I was still sitting on the floor but quickly stood up to be in a less vulnerable position. But then, I'm human and any position is a vulnerable one when fighting a vampire.

"They're coming you know." I mumbled trying to delay the inevitable. I circled with her, not letting my back be open. "If not Edward, then the Pack will come. You know what happened to Laurent." I knew that was an empty threat; the Pack could care less now if she got me. I hadn't talked to Jacob since he told Charlie about the motor cycles.

Victoria straightened a little, confusion showing on her face. "Laurent, the coward, left when he told me he was hunting." She had spat his name like the soap scum in the sink meant more to her.

"No, he found me in the meadow and was killed by the Pack." I explained slowly. I had figured it was just another reason for her to hunt me down but I guess I was wrong. "You didn't know that?"

"It doesn't matter," she said sharply, clearly upset that I knew what happened and she didn't. "He wasn't any help anyway. After all, I got you without him. Now stop distracting me." She said with a flip of her hair, getting it out of her menacing face.

With that she moved closer; half crouching as she walked. I tried to fight the urge to run knowing it wouldn't help, but my legs had a mind of their own. I was running, I'm not sure where, but I didn't get far before she grabbed my hair and yanked back. I flew back, hitting the floor hard before sliding across the smooth concrete. Victoria was suddenly standing over me. I stood up again, remembering how easily James broke my leg when I was in a similar position on that horrible spring break. My scalp was burning and I had whiplash in my neck.

When she grinned I lost it again and ran; hadn't I learned anything? This time she grabbed me and threw me against one of the walls. I stood up again, only a lot slower. I had to brace myself against the wall; my knee was messed up and my whole body hurt. It is amazing nothing was bleeding…that gave me an idea.

There, on the wall, about 7 feet away, was a metal sticking out. It had sharp corners. That would work. I hurried over; my movement drawing her closer. Even in the situation, I noticed, and envied, how graceful she was.

When I reached the metal piece I shoved my palm onto one of the corners, trying not to think about it too much. I heard a small cry. Oh, it was me. Then I jerked my hand down to make the cut larger. That time I full out screamed but it was worth it. The blood was flowing out of my hand and I saw her eyes grow darker.

_I love you Edward._ Was my last though before I saw her spring forward; mouth ready to bite.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**

**REVIEW! Please! I even opened it so non-members can review! If there aren't enough reviews I won't think anyone wants to read it! I'm begging; REVIEW!**

**Oh and it's a known fact that the less reviews there are the more cliffhangers there are….**

**dancingpiggy**


	4. Ending of a Battle

**A/N**

**For thanksgiving I thank all of my wonderful reviewers and readers. Now read the new chapter and eat some turkey! Hahahaha!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rosalie'****s ****skirt ****is ****red,**

**Victoria's ****shirt is**** blue**

**I**** don't anything**

**So n****ow you can't sue!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last Chapter-

_I love__ you__ Edward_. Was my last thought before I saw her spring forward; mouth ready to bite.

X x . x X

Edward POV

"Alice, give me the phone. I know where she is." I yelled at Alice as I realized we might be too late if I didn't tell everyone where to meet us. She was still talking to one of the family members. Realizing the look in my eye and the panic in my voice she quickly tossed the phone to me. I caught it with ease and started barking orders to whoever was on the other end.

. o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o .

Bella POV

I braced for the attack, thankful Victoria hadn't been like James who had videotaped his attack for Edward to see later. I heard the loud growl coming toward me. Then I heard another.

I opened my eyes and peaked from under my crimson hand. As I did I saw a white blur knocked into Victoria and sent her flying into the small forklift.

I gasped as the blur stopped and slowly became Edward; my hero. We locked eyes for a second, one that was way too short, before he turned to Victoria, who was now starting to stand. She was kind of hunched over to one side; like her spine broke from either Edward or the forklift. I turned my face away as he closed in on her, not wanting to see what came next. I was too worried about his safety and I didn't want to risk seeing the fight going badly and doing something irrational to help him.

Then there was I cold hand on my shoulder. I snapped my head around to see Alice. She was holding her breath and I quickly remembered my hand that was currently bloody. I reached down and ripped off a section of my shirt wrapped it around the cut and shoved my hand into my pocket.

"Better?" I asked. She nodded, still not wanting to risk breathing. "Something is wrong with my knee. I don't know if I can walk." Once again she nodded. Then, in a flash, scooped me up and ran me out of the warehouse. Behind me I heard several more snarls erupt as she carried me out the door.

When we were outside I realized why I had recognized the large storage room. It was the back room at Newton's. When I worked here I would have to go back there to get various sizes for people trying on hiking boots. They also stored some of the larger items back there. But how did Edward know to look here?

Then I noticed Carlisle, he stood with medical kit in hand and blonde hair blowing in the wind. Alice let me down in front of him. I sat on the ground and leaned against the outer wall of the building; we were quite a ways way from the door we came out of. Carlisle opened the kit and got to work on my hand. I winced as he pulled my shirt scrap off my cut; the dried blood had it bound to my skin. He worked fast, getting me all bandaged up. All the while I heard growls and occasional screech of metal being torn and crushed.

I tried to block it out; I didn't want to think about it, not now. But all the same I was sick with guilt and worry. They could get hurt and if they did, it would be my fault.

Carlisle was about to put everything away when Alice murmured something about my knee. He got out a pair of scissors and cut away my pant leg. Without the jean fabric covering it I realized how swollen it really was. It was the size of a grapefruit!

Carlisle shook his head. "What is it with you and injuring legs? You couldn't mix it up and mess up you arm?" he joked trying to lighten the mood. Referring to how my leg was broken by James last time.

"Maybe next time," I replied with a slight frown. Hopefully there won't be a next time. But Edward was still so hesitant about changing me so the chances were good that it would be a recurrence. After all, I am a human amoungst vampires.

"Well, I'll try to make a splint for now but we really need to get you to the hospital. It could be worse than it looks." I don't think that was possible. It looked awful; all red and purple and HUGE!

He laughed at my face. "It looks pretty bad I know but, believe me, I've seen worse." Then he turned and said something too quick for me to hear to Alice.

Alice dashed back into Newton's, which was thankfully closed for the weekend, and came back out with two walking sticks. Carlisle used them along with medical tape to secure them to my leg, keeping my knee straight.

Alice picked me up again; bridal style. We looked ridiculous; a small girl holding me with one leg sticking straight up in the air. I was laughing at the humor in our position when I smelled smoke.

. o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o .

Edwards POV

**(A****/N Warning; I may steal a few things from Stephenie Meyer,**** (they aren't mine!)**** Cause I don't have any personal**** experience in vampire fighting and so I'm basing it all off of her.)**

As soon as Alice had Bella safely away, Emmett and Jasper joined me. I didn't want to risk having them there with her blood, which was sure to be there.

We quickly surrounded her and moved in closer. Snarls escaped all of our throats, even Victoria's, as we leapt on her.

She managed to single me out and started circling; fiery hair wild around her face. She didn't get far before Emmett side tackled her and ripped off an arm. Then she turned on him and Jasper was the one to attack, though he didn't manage to do significant damage. Sensing when and how to escape was her power so it was hard to get a good hold on her and really engage her in a fight. i could see her constently fighting her urge to flee.

Her head snapped up and locked eyes with me. What I saw in those eyes surprised me; desperation. She saw my moment of distraction and pounced. I dodged and bit her neck. She let out a scream and stumbled back.

Jasper then came from behind and finished her off. We quietly gathered pieces of her we had thrown around as we ripped them off. I heard Alice call to me in her head.

_Edward? Are you done?_

_Carlisle is almost done. She has a large cut on her hand, that's where most of the blood came from, and her knee is messed up something bad._

I let out I sigh of relief. There was a lot of blood when we first came in; I had had me worried sick. Who knew her hand could bleed so much?

We started burning the chunks. Thick purple smoke rose and twisted out an open skylight on the roof. Carlisle must have thought to open that.

_I'm taking her to the hospital with Alice. Her knee is really bad__ly injured_ Carlisle informed me._ Don't worry she'll be fine._

X x . x X

I watched the fire a little longer, grateful this mess with James was done with after almost a year and a half. This whole battle made me think about how much easier it would be to turn her. I wouldn't have to worry about her safety. As much; I would always worry about her. I need to go to the hospital.

I left Jasper and Emmett to keep track of the fire and clean up evidence of the fight. It would be ideal to burn the whole place down but Bella worked here and might twist it to look like I acted out of jealousy or hate because Mike's family owned it. Plus it would just make times hard for the Newton's and they didn't deserve that; even if I did dispise their son.

I got into my car and speed off to the hospital. When I was alone in the silent car the worry and fear caught up to me.

If had only waited another day of two to go hunting, then she would have spent most of the day at school. Why hadn't I thought ahead and had Jasper or Emmett go too, incase this did happen. Even if Alice was there when Victoria got Bella, she wouldn't have been able to stop her.

This is why I left. I came back and it happened again. But Victoria would have attacked whether I was here or not. I suppose having me here was safer in a way. She would have been killed without a doubt if I hadn't been here to find her.

But I was the one who put her on Victoria and James' radar to begin with. If I had walked away that first day… No, cause then i never would have found the love of my existance.

I pulled into the hospital parking lot and quickly went inside to check on Bella. I hope with everything I am her knee won't be too bad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**

**What cha think? Good? Bad? Horrid? Review and let me know!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone...you should be thankful I updated so soon! ;D**

**Does anyone want to be my editor? I really need one. If you want to PM me!**

**dancingpiggy**


	5. Authors Note Sorry

**A/N**

**Sorry this isn't a chapter! I know**** I hate these long author notes too. But I just wanted to let everyone know that I'll try to get the new chapter out by the end of the week. **

**Now ****comes**** the excuses….. First I had tones of homework plus drivers ed. after school. Then when I found time I had major writers block (I helped my sister with some of her stuff and it drained me of my ideas!) then I was sick. I'm talking home-from –school, wish- you-were-dead sick. Now I'm feeling better and I have some of it typed. So hold in there, not much longer!**

**DON"T REVIEW ON THIS!! I WILL REPLACE THIS WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!!**

**Sorry again!**

**dancingpiggy**


	6. Family for Bella Swan?

**A/N**

**Hooray! The new chapter is here! Sorry it took so long. In an attempt to get more readers I'm adding more fluff (not an obscene amount, don't worry). So here's chapter 5. Enjoy! **

**Oh and I'm not a doctor or anything and I've never really been to the E.R. so sorry if there's some inconsistencies and bad medical terms.**

**Disclaimer**

**Okay, so last week I was looking on eBay. Then I saw that Stephenie Meyer was selling the rights to the Twilight books. So after days of eBay price battle with other fans, I won! Now I own everything! ….NOT! Like that would ever happen! Even if I wish it would….**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Last chapter- Edward POV_

_I pulled into the hospital parking lot and quickly went inside to check on Bella. I hope__d__ with everything I am her knee won't be too bad._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella POV

I was trying not to think about my knee, it would only make the pain worse. I tried to talking with Alice but I still felt the throbbing pain in my knee. It had continued to swell so now the splint Carlisle had put on dug in to my already sore leg. I bit my cheeks hoping it would distract me from the other pain. It didn't seem to be working. At least my hand doesn't hurt as much anymore.

We pulled up to the hospital, near the emergency area, and Carlisle said something, too quick for me to hear, to Alice. She nodded. I felt cold arms pick me up out of the car and take me, at human speed, into the E.R.

"Carlisle already has a room ready for you." Alice told me as we rushed pass the reception desk. No sooner had she sat me on the table when Carlisle came in.

"Here are some pain pills and an ice pack." He said while handing them to me along with a glass of water. I quickly swallowed them and placed the ice on the red football that had once been my knee. "Now let's get this splint off and get an x-ray."

He left and a nurse came in and started removing my make shift splint. As soon as she finished I was whisked way to the x-ray room. They put me on the table and gave me a lead vest to put over my chest. Then they proceed to twist and turn my leg into different positions, with hands ice cold against my burning hot skin.

About fifteen minutes later I was back in the room with Carlisle.

"You dislocated your knee cap, probably when you hit the ground after hitting the wall. When it moved out of place, it managed to tear a few tendons too." He carefully explained. "The only way we can fix it is with surgery. Because your knee is still swelling slightly, we need to get you in soon so that that doesn't cause more damage."

I nodded my head, not sure what to say.

He glanced at my bandaged hand. "You will need stitches on your hand too of course."

"Has anyone told Charlie yet?" I didn't want him worrying why I wasn't home yet. Not that me being in the hospital was anything new.

"Yes, Alice called while you were in x-ray. We figured it would be easier on him to see you after we got you fixed up."

Soon after that I was on the surgery table. The anesthesiologist put the mask over my mouth and nose and told me to count back from one hundred. I made it to 96 before everything went black for the second time that day.

. o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o .

Edward POV

I rushed into the hospital going slightly faster than a normal human would. Alice was in there waiting.

"Where is she? Is she alright? Can I see her? Wh-," Her hand covered my mouth, stopping all my questions.

_Edward! Calm down!_ Her mind screamed at me. I took a deep slow breath though my nose,even though I didn't need it, and slowly let it out. She smiled and removed her hand from my face.

"Everything's fine, well her knee is messed up something awful and her hand had a nasty cut on it...but nothing life threatening. She's in surgery right now. Her knee cap was dislocated and there were a few torn tendons. On and she's getting stitches for her hand," She calmly, well as calm as Alice can get, explained to me. "It shouldn't be too much longer before she's out. You'll see her soon."

X x . x X

I was pacing in the waiting room. It felt like days had passed sense we locked eyes for those few seconds in the warehouse. I needed to see her, my Bella.

_Edward __would you PLEASE stop pac__ing!_Emmett was apparently annoyed by my worrying. _If you're going to get worked up like this every time she's in danger__, you should just change her already!_

I whipped around to face him and growled. That got me a few strange looks from others in the room, but I didn't care.

"Not now, Emmett. I'm not thinking about that now. Not until she's better." I snarled. I blocked all the confused thoughts of my family and sat in an empty chair. I tried not to think about what he said but it still floated around in my mind.

Luckily before I could give the idea too much thought a nurse came in. She was young and had on scrubs with some cartoon character on them. Her hair looked like it had seen better days. The tired look in her eyes didn't show as she called out cheerfully, "Family for Bella Swan?"

My whole family stood up, along with Charlie. "Hello, good news, she's out of surgery. Her knee has been fixed so she'll just need crutches for a few weeks. Bella is still sleeping but you can go visit her." The nurse smiled, her eyes scanning me and my brothers, her mind turning to more provocative things.

"Charlie, you can go see her first." I said turning to him. I know he still doesn't like me and I hoped me letting him see Bella on him own would soften him up a bit.

_Wow, I thought he'd run down the hall as soon as she stopped speaking! Maybe he's not so bad after all…_his mind called to me. So it worked…

"Thank you Edward." He said out loud and turned to the nurse.

"Right this way." She said as she lead him down the hall to Bella's room.

X x . x X

I was sitting in one of the unbelievably uncomfortable chairs. My entire body was still except my leg which was bouncing quickly with nervous energy.

" That's worse than the pacing Edward." Emmett called. I ignored him, he was just trying to get a reaction out of me. It's what he does when he's bored, annoy people, or vampires in my case.

Then I saw Charlie making his way down the hall back towards us.

"Bella's still sleeping. You can go in but the nurse said it could be another hour before she's fully conscious." Charlie told us when he reached the waiting area.

I nodded before striding toward the room with my beautiful angel in it. Like Charlie said, Bella was out cold when I walked in. I silently glided to her side and gently kissed her forehead. Then I pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed, waiting.

. o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o . o 0 o .

Bella POV

_I'm sitting on a beach with the sun so bright it almost blinds me. I'm on a blanket and next to me is a sparkling Edward._

_"The sun feels so good." I __mumbled as I cuddled into his chest.__ " You look so pretty."_

_He chuckled. "T__hank you__ you're pretty good looking yourself.__"_

_"Mmm….can we stay here forever? I__ don't want to go__." I asked, my eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool of Edward._

_"No, once you're healthy they make you leave." He replied. That was weird. What did he mean 'healthy'?_

My eyes sprang open as realization hit me. I was at the hospital, drugged from surgery. No wonder I had called him pretty! But that means I had said everything out loud….

I looked to my right in embarrassment and there, sitting in the ugliest chair in the world, sat the most beautiful guy in the world.

"Welcome back," he smiled. Then he slowly stood up and placed a single soft kiss on my lips. I smiled back, all my worries of idiotic sleep talking melting away. I leaned in and stole another kiss, this time making it last longer. He pulled back but only to cover my face and neck with more kisses.

Then someone in the doorway loudly cleared their throat, causing me to jump slightly and Edward to chuckle softly at my reaction. I could feel the blood rush to my face from being caught.

I turned to the person who had interrupted us.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N**

**Mwa****hahahaha! Cliffy! Who do you think will be there? Go to my profile to vote! Then REVIEW!!! The little button needs to earn a living too….**

**Thanks hope you liked it!**

**Side note-**

**They chose an Edward for the movie! Hooray! The picture on the website is really bad, it makes him look U-G-L-Y (he ain't got no alibi…) but if you Google him they have better/ cuter pictures.**

**dancingpiggy**


End file.
